


Roadshow

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Master Org, Max and Danny go on a roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadshow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> For Riv for Alpha Madness. Hope you like it, sweetie.

"We should go see the world's biggest ball of string," declares Max, flopping down beside Danny and wringing his jacket out.

Danny blinks. "Why?"

"Why not?" says Max. "The Orgs are all gone. The world's saved and we should go on a trip."

Danny glances around for the rest of the team. "All of us?"

Max shrugs. "Sure, if they want to come. You can ask them."

So Danny does. Alyssa still has school, Taylor says she has a general to see, Cole laughs and says he just wants to sleep for a week, and Merrick just smiles sadly, shakes his head and stares up at where the Animarium floated off to. So he goes back to Max and they make their plans.

It takes them about two weeks of hitchhiking and walking, but they make it. Danny stares up at the giant ball for a few quiet minutes, then he looks to Max. "Now what?"

Max grins and holds up pamphlets of other giant attractions.

Danny laughs, taking the one for the giant frying pan. "We should go see the Eiffel Tower too."

"We're going to have to make some money along the way," says Max, leaning against Danny's shoulder.

"Bowling competitions?" offers Danny, trying to think of his own skills. He could probably work some freelance arrangements for weddings. "Or a wedding," he murmurs.

Max turns Danny to face him, blinking in surprise. "You wanna get married?"

It's Danny's turn to blink in surprise. "I-I meant-"

"I refuse to wear a dress," says Max firmly. "As long as we're both in tuxes and we have to go back so the rest of the team can be there." Then he leans up and kisses Danny.

Danny hesitates for a second, because that was not what he meant at all. But it's Max and his lips are warm and they make Danny's lips tingle; so he kisses back, because loving Max is such a natural thing. And Paris would make an awesome honeymoon, he decides.

End


End file.
